Gone: Good House Hunting
Gone: Good House Hunting is a short story with the characters of GONE written by . It was created as a surprise gift for . It features a grown up Zonas, Sinicini, and Adexene buying a house to live in and takes place at a unknown time. It probably isn't canon. Summary Zona, Sinicini, Adexene go house hunting with a golem realtor. Story The Big Blue House "You know... you could probably afford to get a better coat..." Sinicini said as Zonas stepped into the realtor office. Zonas sighed as he walked into the real-estate office, glancing around at the pictures of lakeside houses and framed starfish. "W-well, I g-guess, yeah..." Zonas said. He was still wearing this tattered coat that he met the girls in. Granted, they had been mostly living in a cave but after a while they wanted to live somewhere that wasn't full of stalagmites or had bears that wanted to take a season long nap. It was a move that had a lot of deliberation; Zonas was paranoid that someone would be after them and after a year of quiet, he finally caved in. The paranoia was beginning to trickle back as he saw the golem realtor. Another monster girl? He kept his reservations. Sinicini shook the golem girl's hand as the three sat down in the seats. The Golem Girl had concrete white skin but soft looking features, as if she had been sculpted by the renaissance sculptors themselves. She wore a white shirt and black suit with a red tie with a black business dress. "So you guys want a home in one of our lovely little neighborhoods? What are you guys looking for? Something by the beachside, something in the Fantendo districts that we just expanded out to?" said the golem woman. The three sat there for a minute, not sure how they got this far. "U-um... can we just l-look at some houses? W-we don't really care as long as it can fit three people." Zonas said. "Right, sure!" said the golem woman. She stepped out from her desk and leaned down to pick up a manila folder. "How about we look at this big blue house in Evermonti Way?" "Yeah, yeah, let us go look at it." said Adexene. ---- The golem stopped in front of the big blue house she showed them earlier. The three stepped out and looked at the green lawn, the blue paneling and the five windows in the front of the house. A wreath made of sticks and roses hung on the door. "We recently just built this house, everything's up to date from fridge to washer to fans." she said, showing them around. Adexene glanced at all the machines, feeling somewhat antiquated by them considering she had been built a couple years ago and they had only installed water-proofing into her recently. Sinicini looked around and saw a pool in the center of the house, surrounded by glass walls that looked like they could fog up pretty easily. "The pool?" asked Sinicini. "Oh yes, the indoor pool!" the golem woman perked up. The three walked over to the indoor pool. "This is a indoor pool, not too spacious but not too small either. Floor can drop below or rise upwards and is designed to rise up to save a drowning person. Best part is that it can turn into a hot tub in a manner of minutes." "Oooo~" Sinicini fawned. Adexene yawned, fairly unimpressed with this flat pool of water. "You know, I usually don't do this, but you two can head into the pool if you want, try out if you want. I will show Zonas more of the house." said the golem woman. "Wait... what are you doing with Zonas?" asked Adexene. "Just showing him more of the house. Don't read into it... that's dangerous." giggled the golem girl. Adexene shrugged as she saw Sinicini go into the bathroom. "Did you bring clothes to change?" asked Adexene, watching her head towards the bathroom. "Well... no... but there's two bikinis in the bathroom. Which is odd considering she said they usually don't do this..." Sinicini said. She shut the door, and then a minute later emerged in a cherry red bikini. Adexene had to admit, she looked really fine... "I suppose I should change too... join you in the pool." Adexene said, as she closed the door. Sinicini dipped her feet in the perfect water, purring as she submerged herself in. Pool Wait Zonas followed the golem woman up the stairs. "Right this way please, Mr. Zonas, watch your step..." He hated being talked down to, but his nervousness prevented him from speaking out. He had to wonder why the girls were told to get into the pool by the woman... he tried to shrug it off, maybe it was time to be more trusting instead of paranoid. The golem woman opened the door to a bathroom. "This house has three bathrooms, one on the lower floor and two in the upper floor. There's this one and one in one of the bedrooms, that one has a shower as opposed to this simple one here..." "I-it's just us three... I'm not sure w-we need all t-this space..." Zonas said. They really didn't, the cave was pretty tightly spaced but it felt big enough for the three to all have their space. It was much bigger than it looked in the photograph she showed them. "Ah, well... come on, look at more of the house. I'm sure you can find a use for all this space..." sad the golem woman. Zonas tried to think nothing of it but a million things raced in his mind. It was a trap, it was a set-up, this was the sister he didn't know he had and that she was gonna finish the job that- "Right this way, Mr. Zonas." said the golem woman, leading him into a bedroom. ---- Sinicini and Adexene relaxed their backs against the water, having turned on the hot tub setting for it. Sinicini purred as she relaxed in the water while Adexene seemed to be in deep thought. "I remember the last time you were in a bikini... and that Mermis chick kidnapped Zonas..." Adexene slowly said, thinking out loud. "Mermis is long, long dead." Sinicini said slowly, attempting to calm her girlfriend. She got closer to her, rubbing her shoulders against her own. Metallic sure, but they had a sensual charm to them to. Adexene reacted in kind, scooting closer to her. "You know, you are rather irresistible even now... especially now..." Adexene said, running her fingers through Sinicini's bikini top straps. Sinicini purred before kissing her robotic lover on the lips, suddenly pulling away. Adexene wondered what the issue could be. "I.. sorry, I led you on like that... I think maybe we should wait for Zonas to get back..." Sinicini said. "Just wouldn't feel right..." "Alright..." she said, trying her best not to look disappointed. She knew Sinicini's OCD-like tenancies. had some insane qualities to it, both positive and negative. Sinicini suddenly knew that Adexene was disappointed and tried to compromise. "Look... if he does not get down in here in ten minutes... maybe we can have some fun without him..." said Sinicini. Adexene turned to her. "You mean that?" asked Adexene. "I don't want to disappoint you... besides, I am admittedly kind of horny." replied Sinicini. Adexene kissed her on the lips. "Then it is a promise?" "A promise!" said Sincini, kissing her back. Talk Zonas and the golem woman entered the bedroom. "As you can see, this one has a rather large bed, enough to fit four people..." Zonas grimaced a bit. "Look, we don't need all this s-space... I know I have t-two g-g-girlfriends but I'm not p-p-lanning on taking a-a-anyone else in... I'm not a huge h-harem guy..." "Mmm... that's disappointing." the golem woman said as she shut the door behind them, locking it. "W-why did you lock the d-d-door?" asked Zonas. "Perhaps it's a bit rude to do so... but I need you in here if I want to convince you..." she said, grabbing him by the chest and pushing him onto the bed. He attempted to get up, but she weighted like a bag of bricks on his chest. "Come on... what's one more?" "I... w-what?!" asked Zonas, completely baffled as to what was going on. She lifted up a hand and pulled off her suit and loosened her tie. "W-what are you d-doing?" "I've had my eye on you for a while... since that whole event a couple years ago... read it in the newspaper... and I fell in love... with you mostly..." she said, unbuttoning her shirt slowly. Zonas felt sick inside. "L-listen, I'm a-already in a committed r-r-relationship to two l-lovely ladies..." Zonas stammered, stuttering more and more as the situation got worse and worse. "Aw cute, you're stuttering." she said, pulling back her white shirt and revealing her marble bra. Zonas grimaced fiercely. "I'M NOT INTERESTED!" he said, watching her eyes go wide like dinner plates. "AND I STUTTER ALL THE TIME! SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T NOTICE!" The golem woman froze for a moment, suddenly snarling. Well, this was his end, wasn't it? He closed his eyes as she made a gargoyle-like face, about to sink her fangs into him... but then nothing happened. He opened to see her crawl off him, sobbing on the edge of the bed. "I'm s-sorry about that... I just..." began Zonas, sitting next to her. "I-I can't d-do this for you." "I know. You told me several times and I overstepped a lot of boundaries. I don't know... I don't understand why I'm drawn to you like this. I never felt this way about anyone like this, so I made a meticulous plan to sell you a house that we could live in... it was really dumb in hindsight... I always find the worst way to talk to people." "What's your n-name?" asked Zonas. "Turbidite." she said, whimpering as tears poured down her cheeks, oddly cold in temperature. "Well... T-turbidite... maybe there's someone... maybe even t-two or three or even t-t-t-ten people out there for you. I f-felt w-w-w-worthless too until t-they came along..." said Zonas. "You really believe that?" asked Turbidite, wiping her tears away. "Even after what I tried to do to you?" "There's been... w-worse people in the p-past." shrugged Zonas. "What about the house t-then?" asked Turbidite. "I do need to sell you guys a house..." "Well, w-we didn't e-exactly get off on the best s-s-start, this h-house and I..." Zonas said. "But you are o-offering it at a rather l-low price..." "H-ha... I'll lower it even m-more if you want considering w-what happened... if that's what you want..." said Turbidite. "It's your job to s-s-sell houses, t-t-that's not f-fair... besides w-we have the money..." said Zonas, pulling out his credit card. "Is it a deal then?" asked Turbidite. "Yeah... m-might be a little big but m-maybe that's not a i-issue." said Zonas. Turbidite smiled as she was handed the credit card. ---- Zonas walked down the stairs to see the pool windows all fogged up. He nodded his head, knowing they must be using the hot tub function to their advantage. He opened up the door, the room instantly filled with heat. It wasn't the only hot thing in the room either, as Adexene and Sinicni were locked in a topless kiss. "H-hey," said Zonas, waving to them. Sinicini separated from Adexene almost immediately, blushing hard. "I-I'm not mad..." "Well... I was just waiting for you to get back but I guess I didn't see you... I'm so sorry, I just got so horny and..." "Sinicini, it's f-fine, really. W-We're in this together, r-remember?" said Zonas. "So... are we buying this house or not? I can think of a couple steamy session in this hot tub already..." said Adexene. "Y-yeah. Just b-bought it." said Zonas. "Haha, nice!" said Adexene, kissing Sinicini again. Sinicini climbed out of the pool and hugged Zonas, Adexene following closely behind. ---- The next morning, Zonas awoke out of bed to see Adexene helping Sinicini make some eggs with the stove top. He sat down at the table, knowing now that they were in a big house, far bigger than any Zonas had ever stepped into. It was all theirs to share, all theirs to love within... "I wish..." softly spoke Zonas. "I wish everyone with a good soul could be happy." he thought about Turbidite, hoping she was at least moving on from him. Sinicini laid down some eggs for him, exactly the way he liked them, scrambled. It was a rough road, but it was just easy swallowing now. Now they could live happily ever after. I LOVE YOU ATHENA THE END (?) Category:Xenoro Category:Short Stories Category:Stories